I see fire
by jellerspot
Summary: Jane e Kurt encontram-se animados em mais um dia de trabalho ( 18)


— O que? — Ela perguntou olhando em seus olhos quando ele a olhou firmemente.

— Nada. — Ele disse depois de algum tempo.

Tasha riu do lado de Jane enquanto todo o team ia embora para suas salas. Jane porém estava destinada a provocá-lo, sendo a última a sair da sala. Ele pigarreou com a garganta logo que ela se levantou e virou as costas para ele. Ela virou-se, olhando para ele.

— Tem certeza que não é nada? — Ele perguntou colocando as mãos a sua frente acima da mesa.

Ela riu pelo seu tom de voz.

— Acho que não. — Ela disse rindo para ele.

— Ok, então. — Ele assentiu também com um riso e ela se virou para ir quando ele resolveu entrar na dança.

— Você tem malhado ou algo assim? — Ele perguntou sem deixar de olhar para a bunda dela. — Parece forte hoje,

Ela deu uma risada alta e ao chegar na porta se virou para ele.

— Quem cuida de mim anda cuidando bem. — Ela finalizou piscando o olho para ele e saindo.

Alguns minutos depois

Ao chegar na Locker Room, escutou seu celular vibrar.

"Eu não posso acreditar nisso."

"Eu não posso acreditar que você me provocou desse modo."

"Eu não consigo nem me levantar no momento."

"Você será severamente punida mais tarde!"

"Eu estou muito excitado. Puta que pariu"

Ela riu ao visualizá-las, e depois de morder os lábios

"Não se preocupe."

"Eu não tenho medo de você"

"E não há nada que você queira fazer comigo agora que eu também não queira"

"Não vejo a hora do expediente acabar."

Alguns segundos depois

"Você precisa trabalhar, pelo seu bem e de todo o funcionamento do FBI de Nova York. Pare de me desconcentrar"

Ela respondeu logo em seguida

"Até mais tarde"

Algumas horas mais tarde

Ela entrou no carro batendo a porta e eu já estava lá dentro. Suspirei mais forte e ela sem hesitar beijou demoradamente a sua boca. Aproveitei cada milésimo de segundo, já com uma das mãos em sua coxa.

— Boa noite. — Ela disse quando nos afastamos para partir.

— Boa noite. — Respondi beijando a ponta da sua orelha. — Eu amo quando você ta assim.

Ela apenas riu e partimos no carro e no caminho Jane passou a mão pelo meu pescoço, fazendo carinho. Aquilo porém tava fazendo eu me arrepiar e eu estava rindo. Ela sabia todos os meus pontos, fortes e fracos. Logo depois ela deslizou sua mão em uma das minhas coxas, passando muito perto do meu membro. Ela estava a ponto de me enlouquecer quando paramos em um sinal. Eu a olhei penetrantemente e ela riu.

— Seu dia foi bom? — Ela perguntou com um ar provocativo.

— Não muito quando eu estava querendo comer minha mulher desde que acordei e ela só me provocou o dia todo. — Eu disse num tom malicioso e ela riu para mim, dessa vez passando a mão bem em cima do meu pau que estava voltando a ficar duro.

— Não seja por isso. — Ela disse desabotoando e abrindo o zíper da minha calça. Eu não estava acreditando naquilo.

— Jane! — Disse chamando sua atenção. — Sinal verde. — Apontei para o sinal. Viramos porém uma rua depois dali em uma rua deserta. Era rua da biblioteca que estava fechada nesse horário. Desliguei o carro e fui beijá-la, colocando minha mão entre suas pernas e ela arfou em minha boca até se virar para mim e parar de me beijar.

— Hoje é o meu dia! — Ela disse tirando minha mão e colocando ao lado do meu corpo e voltando a mexer na minha calça. Dessa vez eu me remexi para ajudá-la a abaixar minhas calças e logo ela pôs sua boca em mim.

Como era gostoso sentir seus lábios me sugando completamente. Eu já estava com as mãos em seus cabelos quando ela começou a intensificar seus movimentos e suas chupadas, mexendo com a língua a cada vez que chegava na cabeça e me fazendo revirar os olhos tamanha louca era a sensação. Eu passei a acariciar sua nuca e ela sabia que aquilo era meu sinal para que ela alternasse a velocidade das chupadas. Ela passou a me engolir mais devagar e quando eu passei a pulsar mais forte na sua boca, ela intensificou a velocidade. Meus gemidos já eram escutados pelo seu ouvido, mas quando ela acelerou eu não pude deixar de me expressar ainda mais.

— Oh my fucking god! — Eu disse puxando mais forte seu cabelo. — Me chupa gostoso, Jane.

Ela passou a me engolir numa velocidade mestra e logo eu estava gozando em sua boca. Ela brincou com o gozo em sua boca até engolir e logo depois de lamber seus lábios me olhando, eu sorri ternamente para ela e ela me deu mais um beijo, dessa vez demorado. Arrumei minhas calças e dessa vez eu a beijei.

— Precisamos ir para casa. — Eu disse. — Não podemos ficar mais tempo aqui. — Eu disse me virando. — E eu preciso te recompensar.

Ela me cutucou e logo depois riu.

— Com certeza precisa.

Mal chegamos em casa e eu já me encostei na porta, puxando Kurt para perto de mim, juntamente com seu terno que eu joguei no chão. Ele me beijou rápido, beijando meu pescoço e me virando de costas, com a cara encostada na porta. Ele passou a deslizar seu pau na minha bunda. Me fazendo suspirar fundo enquanto mordia minha nuca.

— Eu quero tanto dar pra você. — Eu disse com total consciência do que eu queria e antes que eu continuasse ele abaixou minha calça.

Tirei minha roupa e logo desabotoei sua camisa e tiramos nossos calçados. Ele estava somente de calça e eu já estava completamente nua quando ele me pegou pela bunda, subindo meu corpo pro dele e entrelaçando minha perna em sua cintura. Paramos de nos beijar quando ele me apoiou em cima do balcão da cozinha. Ele amava quando eu o pegava pelas pernas ali e ele logo começou a beijar meu pescoço. Eu encostei minhas mãos para trás, para que ele pudesse explorar e ele me encarou. Eu ri da malícia em seu olhar e o olhei sugestivamente.

— Todo seu. — Eu disse e ele voltou a me beijar, mas logo seus lábios estavam em seus seios. Enquanto chupava um, ele passou a beliscar a ponta do outro seio. Eu já estava suspirando de prazer quando ele os lambeu, dando uma mordida no final. Eu já estava intimamente molhada e não demorou para que ele percebesse. Mas eu segurei suas mãos e ele logo beijou minha barriga, chegando com a cabeça onde eu queria.

Ele passou lentamente a língua sob mim, me fazendo tremer e olhando profundamente com seus olhos azúis ele começou a me lamber. Eu comecei a rebolar na sua cara, ciente do quão ofegante eu estava começando a ficar. Sua língua sabia fazer uma obra em mim. Ele passava lentamente, endurecendo e amaciando sua língua quando passava pela minha clítoris. Eu já tinha começado a gemer quando ele passou a me chupar. Minhas reboladas em sua cara ficaram ainda mais intensas, assim como meus gemidos seguidos de palavrões e logo sua cara também estava molhada. Como eu amava senti-lo assim. Ele me chupava cada vez mais forte, até que eu gozei em sua boca. Ele me lambeu, me deixando limpa e logo nos abraçamos.

Estávamos ofegantes e felizes, num misto de risos sem palavras que nós sabíamos exatamente o que significava: felicidade. Eu porém queria mais e estava disposta a buscar mais. Ele sempre estava a me dar cada vez mais e mais. Um tempo testa a testa e eu voltei a beijá-lo. Saí do balcão e me levantei, puxando-o para o lá, ele se jogou em cima da cama, tirando sua calça e cueca e logo eu estava em cima dele. Eu o beijei demoradamente enquanto ele passeava com suas mãos em minha cintura e bunda. Ele passou a bater para que me aproximasse mais de seu corpo e quando estávamos mais perto eu passei a me roçar nele. Ele começou a rir entre os beijos e eu ri também. Estávamos nos divertindo. Não demorou até ele parar de me beijar.

— Jane. — Ele disse com um olhar suplicando. — Por favor.

Eu resolvi provocá-lo mais.

— O que? — Eu disse rindo e o beijei.

— Deixa eu entrar em você. — Ele completou olhando em meu olho.

Eu caí sob o seu peito, escorrendo em seu ouvido e o mordi.

— Vai ter que implorar. — Eu disse e voltei a esfregar meu corpo no seu. Eu estava piscando, mas queria que ele entrasse no meu jogo e ele começou a suspirar em meu ouvido.

— Por favor, Jane. Me deixa te comer. — Ele disse mordendo meu ouvido. — É tudo que eu mais quero agora.— Ele finalizou beijando minha bochecha.

Eu fiquei sentada sob ele, ainda o encarando quando finalmente subi em seu corpo.

Não demorou até eu senti-lo me invadir e quando ele estava completamente dentro de mim eu dei uma forte rebolada. Ele me olhou dando um longo suspiro.

— Como eu amo ter casado com você! — Ele disse apertando minha cintura e logo eu estava cavalgando sob seu maravilhoso pau. Nossos gemidos se confundiam, mas era sempre maravilhoso e único transar com Kurt. O som do seu corpo batendo no meu, bem como a sensação de total preenchimento que ele me dava faziam eu me perder.

— Eu amo sentir você me fuder, meu marido. — Eu disse num meio de um gemido e ele passou a estocar em mim ainda mais forte.

Nós estávamos gemendo muito, mas eu queria senti-lo ainda mais então eu coloquei a mão em seu peito e em meio a nossa orquestra sexual eu o virei.

— Me fode! — Eu disse implorando e nos jogamos de lado na cama, rolei para o seu lado até que novamente ele estava dentro de mim, com uma de sua mãos segurando minha perna. Quando eu apoiei sob a dele, ele passou a usar a mão para bater na minha bunda e logo estávamos num ritmo que nem sequer o balançado da cama acompanhava. Eu já havia pedido para ele me foder fortemente e gemido de todas as formas quando minha buceta começou a contrair de maneira mais forte. Ele sentiu e foi alternando a velocidade e já estávamos suados quando eu voltei a gozar. Ele me olhou, sedento de felicidade ao sentir meu alívio e eu beijei sua boca. Ele estocou mais uma vez até me preencher com seu líquido. Ele ainda ficou um tempo dentro de mim, não queríamos que aquele sexo acabasse nunca, até que eu simplesmente virei para beijá-lo e ele trouxe meu corpo para mais perto do seu. Não só seu corpo, mas também sua alma. Estávamos totalmente conectados, não só pelas alianças, mas também por desejos.


End file.
